everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Amatoresx/Live Sandbox
inspired by pages created by airy and spades that serve the same purpose as this one!!! seeing as i constantly have ideas buzzing around my head for my ocs, i might as well get them down in text. obviously this page is subject to a whole lotta changes. anyways, this is where i'll brainstorm stuff for my upcoming ocs that haven't been given pages yet!!! i'll also include plans for projects such as fanfictions and other works here as well. stay tuned for new content *winky face* ! �� Characters Released Characters Caterine Blancheur *successor of the white cat (the white cat) *currently attending their third year *they're literally ">:3c" personified Cosmo Galante *son of gervaise and yolande (the necklace of princess fiorimonde) *currently attending his third year *literally his dad's #1 fanboy and wants to be JUST like him *major momma's boy *loves his whole family with all his heart in general *''further emphasis on the fact that he's sooooo bad at love'' *wants to grow up to be the perfect hero but he's afraid he'll disappoint everyone because he thinks he actually sucks at being a hero :( *claims to hate advanced wooing but he actually hates his heroics + hero training classes *ridiculously jovial and super romantic in an endearing but also kinda corny way *his smile immediately lights up the room and other people's moods *his laugh is a pure melodic sound. 100/10 *also makes himself seem brave and valiant but he's actually sort of a coward deep down and fears getting himself hurt *although that doesn't stop him from being really impulsive lol *he and glaucio could've been splitting images of each other in terms of personality and traits if not for how drastically different their upbringings were *pet(s): friesian horse named "onyx" + baby monoceros named "meraki" Cybelle Vedma TBA Damaris Cicero TBA Everett Horn TBA Fennican Renard TBA Ginevra Eternity TBA Glaucio Pedroso TBA Ilari Stepanov TBA Iolanta Feyanova TBA Jacqueline Tempest TBA Kaden Radcliffe TBA Kai Eternity Jr. TBA Kim-ly Trời TBA Orelia Ryba *daughter of the''' golden fish''' (the tale of the fisherman and the fish) *currently attending her third year *mixed opinions on her destiny *she thinks it's hella cool that she gets to grant wishes or w/e but she's also more interested in the life of a pirate *''super'' obsessed with pirate life btw *consumes any and all pirate-related media (she'd definitely be a fan of the pirates of the carribean franchise btw) *constantly imagines herself as a badass and feared pirate of the seven seas *loves anything that's gold and shiny (like her) *overdramatic asf *tends to dr''aaaaaaaaaaaaa''g her vowel sounds for "extra dramatic effect" *incredibly and stupidly lucky *is a huge advocate for the saying "if i do something for you, you do something for me" (basically she always expects others to repay her if she does anything for them) *oh, did i mentions how much she loves money? because she looooooves money *complains a lot *gets bored very easily and can't stand staying in one place for a long time *is drawn to any of the children and successors of pirates at the school *somehow, she always steals finds valuable junk lying around and usually ends up selling them to others for profit *firm believer of the sayings "finders, keepers" + "losers, weepers" Tiên Trăng TBA Tyvainea Thief TBA Unreleased Characters Aleks Drosselmeier *son of her drosselmeier (the nutcracker) *currently attending his third year *based off the general aesthetic of soviet russia (more specifically the space age of the soviet union) *disinterested in his destiny, wants to become a cosmonaut and explore space *would've definitely mourned the loss of oppurtunity :'( *pet(s): borzoi named "laika" :( Anne-Marie Siegel *successor of hansel (gambling hansel) *currently attending her third fourth year *her story is craaaaazy *''damian leigh she's not even from this century! *so anyways she was born in 1789, but as a 13 year old she died alongside her dear friend porsche blumenthal *uhhhh there's some shady business deals going on between her and hades in the underworld where she tried saving herself and porsche but ended up just saving porsche and damning herself to the asphodel meadows for eternity *she spends 200+ years in the underword (she also spends the entirety of this nonsense while she's still 13 years old cause she stopped aging lol) *the storybook of legends chose her as a successor for the role of hansel so she made a deal with hades so she could be revived **the deal basically was as soon as anne-marie finished fulfilling her destiny, she must return to the underworld and continue living as a lost soul in the fields of asphodel (essentially meaning she had somewhere around four years to live as a human) *pet(s): a baby phoenix named "pikas" Astrid Thorsen *daughter of the '''princess '''and '''prince' (the snow queen) *currently attending her second year Conrad Kråke *son of the crows (the snow queen) *currently attending his second year Conroy Kråke *son of the crows ''(the snow queen)'' *currently attending his second year Eduard Knochen *son of the''' second oldest brother''' (the singing bone) *currently attending his fourth year *younger cousin of klaus kneller, but was raised by his mother like they were brothers after their fathers were killed *he and his cousin are two sides of the same coin—both are regarded highly by the rest of the fourth year class and the faculty at eah *he's constantly overshadowed by his cousin's accomplishments, which he absolutely hates *always in a bad mood >:( *bitter + brooding *still charming enough to have multiple girls (and dudes and nb folk) crushing after him *''hates'' his destiny not because of what his father did, or because of he's destined to die, but because he's purely the "second" oldest brother *despises being "second" in almost everything, including being "second" best only to his cousin klaus *constantly monologuing in his head *resentful towards everett and treated him badly when he was still at eah; now feels deeply remorseful for his cruelty towards him * #1 edgar allen poe fanboy * HUUUUUGE theater fanboy!!!! * usually gets cast as the under-study for the main male roles in his school's drama productions ** it doesn't help that his cousin often gets casted as the main roles * he, his cousin klaus knochen, rheia wah-ib-re, and his girlfriend gwendolyn queen make up the royal entente ** it's like their own weird little posse where they're constantly judging the underclassmen and kissing each other's asses even though they probably secretly hate each other sjdhgfjkfsj ** the squad's og origins were that it was a regular friend group created in elementary school * pet(s): crow named "edgar" Feliks Nikolaev *son of the twin brother (the witch) *currently attending his third year at eah *very very bitter and jaded *also very anti-witch and anti-magic in general *super into mysteries and cryptids *currently searching for his long-lost sister *distrusts all magic-users *deadpan snarker *always tired, running on several cups of coffee *dude needs a rest honestly �� *has random knowledge about literally anything *disaster bisexual energies *really loves birds and enjoys doing bird-related activities i.e. bird watching *always late to classes because he's barely able go get out of his bed (poor dude) *constantly saying "sorry" even if he didn't do anything wrong *hmmmm 100% a science nerd *pet(s): a wren named "vivika" Florent D'Aureville *son of prince florestan (the necklace of princess fiorimonde) *currently attending his third year at eah Gwendolyn Queen *daughter of the''' white queen''' (the looking glass) *currently attending her fourth year *''excellent member of the cheerhexing squad and has always wanted to be the team captain *perpetually bored of ''everything almost nothing seems to amuse her (besides making fun of first and second years) *has a pretty smile but her smile always has an unnerving fakeness to it *is very elegant and poised due to being raised to be a proper queen, though she's very stilted in her interactions with others because of it *absolutely detests showing any signs of weakness, which includes showing her emotions **weaknesses also include somewhat embarassing interests, because she's actually a closeted geek who secretly likes things like tabletop roleplaying games (like d&d) and collects anime figures *very elitist towards anyone who isn't of royal status, but tries to hide it with backhanded compliments and etc *will get what she wants, no matter what the method is *often uses her faux kindness to manipulate others, particularly younger students and underclassmen *cannot stand her mother when she's teaching kingdom management or princessology, but adores her when she's not teaching *''super'' excited about becoming the next white queen and ruling wonderland *in fact, she has a strong desire for power *is always ''judging the younger students and shit-talking them with her friends, but still acts friendly to a majority of them *insults people in riddlish *actual kind of a bitch? or rather an academic alpha bitch-kind of character *like her mother, she tends to stare blankly into nothing??? *she, her boyfriend eduard knochen, rheia wah-ib-re, and her boyfriend's cousin klaus knochen make up the '''royal' entente *hmmm more on her later �� *pet(s): a chameleon named "kingsley" Klaus Knochen *son of the''' oldest brother''' and the''' princess''' (the singing bone) *currently attending his fourth year *wears his crown of being the prince of his kingdom proudly! *wears his crown of being the "king" of ever after high even more proudly! *he's very popular among the rest of the fourth-year students *arrogant asf and is aware of his cockiness, but that's what draws people to him *charismatic; always has the ladies (and gentlemen and other folk) swooning over him *valiantly accepts his role as the next oldest brother and accepts his fate of committing murder, basking in glory, facing justice for his crimes, and finally death *also popular cause he's (more or less) a nice dude, though he can be quite elitist about his royal status *has a silver tongue and can easily manipulate and influence others if necessary *ACTUALLY he resents his role and detests what his father did in the original tale, and hates that he has to take up that role even more *''extremely'' afraid of failure, but most importantly is afraid of dying *actually not as brave and valiant as he and other people make himself out to be *melancholic due to what his destiny entails and the reputation he has to maintain *absolutely mortified by the disappearance of everett, who was supposed to be his "youngest brother" he was fated to kill in their destiny **sort of relieved he didn't have to do it himself tho *star quarterback player on the school bookball team *usually gets cast as the lead male roles in the school's drama productions *oh yeah he's a huuuge fan of theater **although his cousin is a much bigger fan lol *he, rheia wah-ib-re, his cousin eduard knochen, and his cousin's girlfriend gwendolyn queen make up the royal entente *pet(s): a kingsnake named "cäsar" Lauris Blomst *son of the''' woman who knew magic''' (the snow queen) *currently attending his second year Mei Xiang Hua *daughter of mulan (the ballad of hua mulan) *currently attending her fourth year *xiao-li's younger sister *if any of you og wikia members remember the now-deleted mulan oc i had a long ass time ago (named mei-xing hua) you'll be pleasantly surprised to know i've decided to bring her back �� *musical child prodigy from the age of five; can play various instruments, including the lute and guzheng *highly respects her family's legacy and does want to fulfill her mother's destiny, though she's more interested in developing her musical ability and becoming a polymath in music *well-mannered and respectful of her teachers and staff at eah *totally playful and wild when around her friends and fellow classmates *jams out to all kinds of music, even music genres others deem as "terrible" (like country) *loooooves interacting with the younger students and acts very protective towards a lot of them *she's always looking for an oppurtunity to impress the younger students *will ramble on and on about the intricacies and psychology of music, though she'll also just go on about some random band or artist she likes *her love for music is influenced by her deceased father, who was a particularly skilled musician *besides music, she's a major mathematics nerd *''somehow'' enjoys doing long and complicated math problems *always happy to help anyone struggling with math, or any other school-related stuff! *''extremely'' good at sword-fighting and has a radical sword collection back home *also has extensive knowledge on military tactics (mostly because of her mother) *she's also a jock and plays for the girl's basket-ball team *in fact, she's one of the team's star players! *pet(s): a crane named "yan yan" Proserpina Faustus *daughter of doctor faustus (the tragical history of the life and death of doctor faustus) *currently attending her third year *super overenthusiastic about death *''extreme stepford smiler *sort of creepy, but she's genuinely a very nice girl? *yknow that vulture culture trend on tumblr... yeah prosey would be ''all over that *wants to learn how to speak to ghosts and spirits so she can become a medium and help people who are grieving *would smooch a ghost AND a demon Qiuyue Hou *daughter of hou yi and chang'e (the woman who flew to the moon) *currently attending her second year Rafael Schäfer *son of the shepherd (the singing bone) *currently attending his third year *very naïve *is very much a pushover; has the unfortunate knack for being easily manipulated *used to be faithful to his destiny but after everything that's happened with everett, he realized the lives of others matter more than fate *has very strong ties to everett if it wasn't clear before *fun fact: he's actually related to everett (his dad and everett's mom are related by blood) Rani Frogge *daughter of the''' frog''' (the fox and the frog) *currently attending her second year Rheia Wah-ib-re *daughter of rhodopis (rhodopis) *currently attending her fourth year Roxane Charming *daughter of prince darling and celia the shepherdess (prince darling) *currently attending her third year Sanne Lukøje *daughter of ole lukøje (ole lukøje) *currently attending her third year Scylla van Der Zee *daughter of the''' sea witch''' (the little mermaid) *currently attending her third year Tengfei Hou *son of hou yi and chang'e (the woman who flew to the moon) *currently attending his second year Concepts & Ideas for Characters Alyona Vsadnikova *daughter of''' the rider of the sun (vasilisa the beautiful) Hikaru Hoshi *daughter of the weeping maiden''' and the shepherd boy (the star lovers) Pashenka Vsadnikova *son of the''' rider of the night (vasilisa the beautiful) Zaryana Vsadnikova *daughter of the '''rider of the day ''(vasilisa the beautiful)'' Additional Stuff "Dance of Thorns"/"Search for Everett" Arc *major characters in this arc include: everett horn, glaucio pedroso, and kaden radcliffe **also includes: cosmo galante, cybelle vedma, daphne horn, ilari stepanov, liliane horn, and percival horn (so far) *part of the canon that primarily focuses on glaucio and kaden's efforts towards searching for everett *also focuses heavily on their characterization + relationship with each other, kaden's relationship with everett, and the parasocial relationship between everett and glaucio "Witching Hour" Arc *major characters in this arc include: cybelle vedma, feliks nikolaev, jacqueline tempest, and verochka vedma **also includes: glaucio pedroso, kaden radcliffe, iolanta feyanova, and scylla van der zee (so far) *part of the canon that primarily focuses on cybelle's life leading up to her discovering the truth about her upbringing and family + felik's neverending search for his twin sister anastasia *also focuses heavily on their characterization "Cracked Mirror" Arc *major characters in this arc include: ginevra eternity, kai eternity jr, and tyvainea thief **also includes: astrid thorsen, lauris blomst, and damaris cicero (so far) *part of the canon that primarily focuses on tyv's life from when she was possessed from a cursed mirror leading up to the end of her first year at eah (where she rids herself of the curse) Category:Subpages Category:Amatoresx